


Okay

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Josh discuss her relationship with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://elzed.livejournal.com/profile)[**elzed**](http://elzed.livejournal.com/). I'm testing out the positive reinforcement theory. Also, this is maybe a little bit [](http://beingothrwrldly.livejournal.com/profile)[**beingothrwrldly**](http://beingothrwrldly.livejournal.com/)'s fault.

Rachel tried to explain it to Josh like this:

"It's just...easier."

At which point he gave her a withering look and said "Oh, okay. Makes perfect sense. I totally get it now."

Rachel pursed her lips and sighed.

"It's hard to let go, you know? Especially when you don't."

"When you don't what?"

"Know. When you don't know, not really. I mean, there's still a spark there Josh. There's still feelings." Rachel bit her lip. "What if it's just... stuff? A rut? What if it's nothing? I don't want to let go too soon. I don't want to lose him if I don't have to."

"Oh. Have you, um, talked to Brody about all this?"

"No Josh." Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes like she was talking to an especially stupid child before admitting frankly. "It's the elephant in the room."

"Oh. But you guys are still..? I mean, are you, uh? You still..?" Josh asked uncomfortably as Rachel laughed at him.

"You don't seriously want me to answer that do you?" Rachel laughed. "Anyway, I don't even know. I haven't seen him in, like, weeks."

Josh glanced over to the craft services table where Adam was loading up a plate.

Rachel rolled her eyes again. "You know what I mean. For real. Outside of work."

"Really? It's been weeks?"

"Really," Rachel confirmed as Adam sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rachel tried to hide her surprise.

"So what are we talking about?" Adam asked, taking a giant bite of his sandwich.

"You," Josh stated.

"And me," Rachel added. "Josh, go away."

"You're going to do this now?"

"Bye Josh!"

Once he was out of hearing range Adam turned to Rachel and asked coldly, "You sleeping with him?"

"Adam! No! I'm your girlfriend. And also, ew. He's like my brother," Rachel paused, "I am still your girlfriend, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? That's terrific Adam. Really, thanks."

"Look, Rach, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I...things have been... With the promotion for season two, and the Emmys and all of the... things have been crazy lately. I'm sorry. And I don't know how to... put things... back," Adam stammered staring at his lunch.

"Okay. Okay," Rachel sighed. "I get it. Are we okay?"

"I want to be. If we can be. How can we be?" Adam wondered.

"Um. You want to come over after work?" Rachel offered awkwardly.

"I... can't. I have a thing. A Premiere," Adam elaborated.

"Oh. Okay. Can I- ?"

"You should come. Yeah. Totally."

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
